In an intermodal freight distribution business, a client may wish to track a container of a shipment of goods delivered through a land based route (e.g., by train, bus, truck). For example, the client may wish to estimate how long the shipment of containers may take to reach a destination. Furthermore, the client may wish to receive a report of an event related to a movement and/or a manipulation of the container of the shipment (e.g. loading/unloading on a freight train or tractor chassis, opening/closing of doors). Tracking devices may not work when placed on the container of the shipment because there may not be enough power during the shipment. In addition, a harsh and an inclement environment may damage any external items (e.g. tracking devices) affixed to the container.
Further, a container fixed to a chassis with wheels (e.g., semi-truck trailer) may mate with a tractor (e.g., semi-truck or articulated vehicle) in a shipping yard. A driver of the tractor may become confused in the shipping yard and may mate to the wrong trailer. The trailer may be located at a wrong terminal and may also cause the driver to mate to the wrong trailer. The trailer and goods onboard may be delivered to the wrong location. The owner of the goods may suffer monetary losses. Also, a shipping company may suffer fuel and/or time losses in addition to any fees paid due to damages. Thus, the shipping company may wish to verify that a correct trailer has been mated to a correct tractor.
Additionally, the shipping company may wish to have a verification mechanism that requires no additional work process and/or action on the part of the driver. For example, in a typical scenario, the driver may mate the trailer to the tractor via 5th wheel hitch. Also, the driver may connect an electrical system of the tractor to the trailer in order to power the trailer (e.g., trailer lights, blinkers, communication to tractor). Thus, the shipping company may wish to have verification and/or geospatial tracking occur while the driver performs no more actions than these.